Reflection
by HarryPotterybarn
Summary: A Stydia story about them reflecting on what has happened. Set after season 5b
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I normally write Harry Potter fanfic's, but I also love Teen Wolf, so I decided to write one of these! Hope you like it! WARNING – Very mature content. Sorry it's short, but all chapters will be about this long, and there will be a lot of them!

Lydia lies on Stiles' bed late one Saturday afternoon. He is standing up, working on his board and trying to piece together, not a villain or a mystery, but both of their social standings with the group. He asked Lydia specifically to come over because she knows the behaviors with the rest of the group, specifically the girls.

'What about Malia?' Stiles asks.

'I don't know if she's over your break-up. I don't think she's your biggest fan at the moment.' Lydia tells him and he writes "It's complicated" next to Malia's name on his side of the board.

'and for me?' Lydia asks Stiles' opinion, even though she already knows the answer.

'Kira is her best friend, but she relies on you to survive, she cares about you, but more as a pawn to guard her.' Stiles tells her. 'That sounded better in my head.' He replies.

Lydia stands up off the bed and steals his pen right out of his hand. She writes on her side of the board "thinks of as protector".

Lydia reflects on the start of this all, when everything was simpler. She had just become friends with the new girl in school, Allison Argent. She was dating a boy named Jackson Whittemore, she had a stalker who was deeply in love with her and she looks up at that boy now, the boy who loved her and possibly still loves her, and she looks back at him, reflecting not only his current emotion, but his emotion from that point in her life, before everything turned to shit. Before she was bitten by Peter at the formal, before Jackson became a homicidal lizard, before Allison died. Before she became a banshee, before Aden and Ethan, before the Dark Druid who was a teacher, before all the killings, before the dead pool, before dread doctors, before chimeras, before werewolves, before Kitsunes, before she met Meredith, before. She looks up at the boy she loves and she thinks how much has changed, how many things had to happen, how many people had to die so that their current reality is what it is.

There was one day, one day where everything that was happening suddenly didn't matter. The Sheriff, Melissa and Chris Argent had been captured and were going to die. Stiles was scared, he was about to lose both of his parents. Lydia was with him when they heard that Chris had been captured, he started having a panic attack, Lydia guided him into a locker room, and sat him down in the poorly lit area, and tried to think of something that would help him, and she kissed him. The entire world went blank and when he calmed down, she found herself wanting more.

Now she stood in front of him, so close to him. She could feel his heavy breath on her skin. She looked up again into his eyes, his gorgeous, caring eyes and thought for once, she was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles looks down at the girl in front of him. So much has changed since they first met.

He remembers the formal, when Lydia got bitten by Peter, he remembered how close he was to her, how he was _this_ close to having an unwanted guest, which would have been not only embarrassing, but Lydia never would have spoken to him again.

Now look at them, so close, each the others closest friend. Lydia seems to realize how close they are standing as well, and grasps his bicep and looks up into his eyes. He leans in to her, and before she knows it, their lips intertwine and they both see fireworks. Lydia breaks to look at Stiles, to see if this is what he wants.

'What's wrong, did I do something wrong?' He asks, concerned.

Lydia leans in to him as an answer. Normally she would jump up, and sit on their waist, but she respects Stiles more than those other boys. Plus, he would probably fall over. This time, Stiles pulls away.

'This is wrong.' He says 'We're just friends, this feels wrong.'

Lydia ponders this for a second and then replies.

'Yeah, it's kind of wrong.' She moves her head up to his ear, 'but it also,' she bites his earlobe playfully, 'is kind of right.' Stiles laughs joyfully.

They continue for a few minutes, just standing there. Then they hear footsteps walking around his house towards Stiles' room. They break away and Lydia jumps on his bed and Stiles stands at the board and half writes a word. There is a knock at the door and Lydia calls out.

'Come in!' She sing-songs.

Scott pushes open the door and walks in, followed by Malia. Stiles freezes and thinks back to their hasty break-up.

It was Monday, earlier that week. Stiles had been thinking about his feelings for Lydia, and was starting to think he was more in love with her than he was with Malia. He saw Malia talking to Theo, and on the opposite side of the hallway, Lydia was talking to Scott. He contemplated, 'girlfriend and enemy, or my two best friends. As anyone would do, Stiles walked over to Scott and Lydia. Ten minutes later, Malia marched over to their group, clasped her hand over Stiles' shoulder and dragged him off. She dragged for about five meters until she stopped and turned to face Stiles.

'What was that about?!' She screams at him.

'What was what about?' He asks, calmly.

'You, leaving me to talk to Theo when you were off with Lydia and Scott. Plus, Stiles, I know your little secret.' She says, angrily.

'What little secret?' He asks, curious.

'Oh don't act like you don't know.' She groans.

'Uh, not acting, I really don't know what you're talking about,'

'How you like Lydia a little more than a friend!' She screams in a whisper.

'What, no, I….' He's a little caught off guard by her statement.

'Oh, I see the way you look at her, how you don't stop talking about her, and I'm not denying the fact that she is beautiful.' She half yells.

'Yeah, she's beautiful, but….'

'But what?!' she shouts and the entire hallway turns to them, including Scott and Lydia.

'But I love you more than anyone.' He says.

'OBVIOUSLY NOT! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS LITTLE GAME ANYMORE STILES! YOU GO OFF WITH YOUR _PERFECT_ LITTLE LYDIA WHO YOU'VE BEEN FAWNING OVER SINCE THIRD GRADE, AND I'LL GO, AND COME BACK ONLY WHEN IT SUITS YOU!' She screams at the top of her lungs.

Malia runs off the other direction, fuming, while Stiles turns to Scott and Lydia.

'I think Malia just dumped me.' He tells them. They hug him and walk off the other direction, with Stiles in the middle. Their arms draped over each-other's shoulders.


End file.
